Veggie Tales Silly Sing Along 8: Even More New and Improved Silliness
DVD Released: May 17, 2008 Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song * The Great "I Am"! (from Gideon Tuba Warrior * Monkey (from The Wonderful Wizards of Ha's) * A Mess Down in Egypt (from Moe and the Big Exit) * Oh Lone Stranger and Reprise (from Moe and the Big Exit) * The Sword of the Lord and of Gideon (from The Wonderful Wizards of Ha's) * He Still Wouldn't Listen (from Moe and the Big Exit) * The Boy That Called Moe (from Moe and the Big Exit) * You Know It Must Be Love (from Moe and the Big Exit) * It's Time to See the Wizard (from The Wonderful Wizards of Ha's) * With a Ha Ha Ha (from The Wonderful Wizards of Ha's) * Somewhere Beyond the Barn and Reprise (from The Wonderful Wizards of Ha's) * The Biscuit of Zazzaramdo (From the Upcoming "Big River Rescue") DVD Opening * FBI Warning 2005-2011 * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything, A VeggieTales Movie Trailer * Huckleberry Larry Teaser * DVD Menu * Why we do What we do DVD Closing * © 2007 Big Idea, Inc. * Sparky Animation logo * BigIdea Logo * DVD Credits DVD Previews * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Trailer * 3-2-1 Penguins! The Green Eyed Monster Teaser * Huckleberry Larry Teaser * Lessons from the Sock Drawer * The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's Trailer * VeggieTales Catalog Credits "The Great 'I Am'" Words by Robert G. Lee and Phil Vischer Music by Kurt Heinecke ©2006 Bob and Larry Publishing "Monkey" Music and Lyrics by Randall Goodgame and Andrew Peterson ©2007 Bob and Larry Publishing "A Mess Down In Egypt" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2006 Bob and Larry Publishing "Oh Lone Stranger and (Reprise)" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2006 Bob and Larry Publishing "Fanfare for Tubas and Flashlights" Music by Kurt Heinecke ©2006 Bob and Larry Publishing "He Still Wouldn't Listen" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2006 Bob and Larry Publishing "The Boy That We Call Moe" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Kurt Heinecke ©2006 Bob and Larry Publishing "Birds and the Bees" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2006 Bob and Larry Publishing "Follow Old Yellow McToad" Parody lyrics by Phil Vischer "We're Off to See the Wizard" Words by E.Y. Harburg Music by Harold Arlen ©EMI Feist Catalog, Inc. Used by permission. "With a Ha-Ha-Ha" Parody lyrics by Phil Vischer "The Merry Old Land of Oz" Words by E.Y. Harburg Music by Harold Arlen ©EMI Feist Catalog, Inc. Used by permission. "Somewhere Beyond the Barn and (Reprise)" Words and Music by Phil Vischer ©2007 Bob and Larry Publishing "The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo" Music and Words by Andrew Peterson and Randall Goodgame ©2008 Bob and Larry Publishing Instruments * Mike Casteel * Andrew Peterson * John Trauscht Special Thanks * Magnetic Dreams Executives in Charge of Production * Deborah Dugan * Leslie Ferrell Copyright ©2008 Big Idea, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Category:Episodes Category:Sing-Along Episodes